Soul&Maka Going to the next level
by NecroSaintCreed
Summary: well it's exactly what the title saids...warning rated M potential language and lemons               first story tell me what you think...


It started out like one of my normal days. I wake up I get attacked by Blair's breast I get Maka chopped. Well it was simple till death felt we needed to work better together he said misters and weapons need to be as one. We never had a problem in the past but he told us that we are lacking behind the rest so he'll give us three days till he will personally test us on our soul resonance.

"Soul keep your mind focused!" Maka yelled at me as I watched two girls walk by giggling. Ignoring was the wrong move as another of the famous chops caved my head in. "Damn it Maka what was that for?" I exclaimed holding my now aching head. "You need to pay attention Soul this is important." She said almost as if she was hurt from me looking at the other girls. I pushed it out of my mind nothing could hurt Maka.

"Alright let's give it one more try for the day." She said looking at me with her emerald green eyes. I don't know how she does it like she can put a spell on me and make me do what ever she wants. I nodded as I felt my self turn into a scythe. "SOUL RESONANCE." We said in unison. It was strong the wind whipping out at us the power emanating from us. It was so fierce that the power even tore the braid holding Maka's hair in pig tails right out. It was going well then we lost control of it again. There was an explosion as Maka went flying into a tree and I was thrown in the air only to come down really freaking hard. It's been impossible for us to resonate since the attack from ragnarok that put me in the hospital. Standing up I noticed Maka hadn't. Running over to her I checked making sure she was still alive. "Maka nothing is more stubborn than you I swear." I said feeling a pulse.

Picking her up bridal style I started to carry her back to the apartment. "Wait actually the only thing more stubborn than you are is black star." I said correcting my self. I got a grunt and a smile from my unconscious miester. She looked cute almost her hair flowing and not put up. Then the inevitable happened, it started to **RAIN**.

"This is not cool." I told myself cradling Maka closer to me trying to keep her from getting sick. I took off running faster than even black star could manage. I slowed down as I came to the door of the apartment Maka and I lived in. being careful not to drop her I pulled one hand off of her to reach for my keys to unlock the door. Sometimes I hated this link I had with Maka this bond between our souls, but this time something I heard from this link made me smile "soul." I couldn't believe it she was dreaming about me. Taking her inside I set her down on the couch as I went to get some quilts for her to warm up with so she doesn't get a cold or anything. She laid there for hours not moving only to giggle and go back to sleep.

I thought. "What would Maka." "Probably think of why we can't resonate_._" Was the only answer I could come up with that sounded like her. So doing what Maka would do I started wondering why we can't resonate. Lately she's been trying to make herself stronger I've noticed that but I couldn't help feeling that I'm the reason we can't resonate. Ever since I woke up in the infirmary after that mission, I felt like I might have pushed her away into thinking that if she gets stronger she could keep me from getting hurt.

"Maka chop." She said in her sleep as she rolled over. "You got it easy Maka." I whispered to her sleeping form. The next thing I did surprised even me. I leaned forward and kissed her not on the cheek though I kissed her on her lips and told her. "Rest up you stubborn blonde idiot." With that I walked away to my own room and passed out the moment I hit the sheets.

It was midnight when the artic front came in over death city; I was just too stupid to watch the news about it. All I knew was that it was cold and I gave all the blankets to Maka. I got up and walked out of my room hoping to see Maka fine and well walking around in her short nightgown. As I walked in I found her on the couch shivering to death even though she had every blanket in the house. At one point she must have been conscious to have lain down on the other side of the couch away from the window. I stood there afraid for her I didn't know what to do her lips were turning blue and she was starting to shiver violently. I watched as her eyes slowly opened to look at me. "S-S-Soul." She stuttered her teeth chattering. "Yes Maka?" I said walking to her trying not to sound as concerned as I was. "I'm cold." She whimpered. Looking away, "I'm so sorry Maka I don't know what to do." Letting the sound of concern slip she gave me a look that was pleading. "Please sleep with me tonight soul?" she asked. I did my best not to blush only making it worse. "Anything for you Maka." I said walking over to her. What I didn't notice since I couldn't see her body was that she had gotten out of her drenched clothes only to throw them on the other side of the room. As I crawled under the blanket with her that was when I noticed her naked body. She pulled me closer to her making me cradle her in my arms. "Thanks  
Soul." She said as she stopped shivering. I waited till it sounded like she had fallen asleep till I ran my hands up and down her sides. "What the hell are you doing she'll kill you if she catches you." I thought to myself stopping. "Soul?" Maka suddenly asked. "Damn it your screwed dude she caught you get ready for about seven different Maka chops." I told myself preparing my head for the worst. "Y-Yes Maka." I said. As she rolled over to look at me. "Soul why did you stop?" she asked now as red as a cherry, but I probably looked worse. "Soul why did you stop?" she asked again with that pleading tone. I gave her a surprised look. "Would you like me to continue Maka?" I asked looking into her green eyes deeply seeing something I didn't before. "Yes Soul." she said with a grin. Continuing to run my hands up and down her body feeling her getting goose bumps and then them going away was amazing. I didn't notice at first till Maka looked down suddenly once again cherry red. "Maka what's wrong?" I asked once again really concerned. Then I realized as I shifted that my pants felt unusually tight. "It's just I've been waiting for this for a long time Soul." She said and I felt her hand brush past my cock. She smiled as she realized she had an effect on me. She took my hands and placed one on her breast suddenly making guilty for calling her tinny tits all this time, and put my other hand in her nether region. "Soul I love you." She said looking at me. Taking my hands away from her sweet spot and her breast I pulled her closer to me and kissed her passionately. She nibbled on my bottom lip gaining access to my mouth and it felt good as she explored every inch of it. "I love you to Maka." I told her back as I pulled away. I slid down under the covers and started to run my hands up and down her beautiful body. I leaned forward and started to nibble on her nipple gaining a moan of pleasure from her. Soon I started to suck and play with it as she pulled my head in closer trying to burry my face in her breast. Soon she pulled me away and out from under the blankets with that same devilish look she had been giving me. "I guess I owe you one for helping me out today." She said seductively. Soon she was under the blankets pulling my jeans and boxers off. I heard her gasp as my cock came out of it's prison. She poked the top of it first sending making me moan in pleasure. She found it fun teasing me. Then I felt moisture as she took me in her mouth. I bucked at the surprise of it making her take me in deeper. It felt good the feeling of her head going up down up down again and again. Soon I felt this pain in my abdomen as I shot my cum down her throat. She didn't let a single drop escape her as she swallowed it all. I felt spent, wasted, and used up but she wasn't going to let me stop there. "Don't slow down now soul we're getting to the best part." She said in my ears as she pulled me on top of her. I kissed her again slow and passionate as I positioned myself at her entrance. "Please just do it soul." She pleaded as I teased her grinding her entrance with my cock. I put it in slowly then as I hit a barrier she gave me a nod and I thrust past it. She let out a scream as I waited for her to adjust I kissed her again. Soon she bucked and told me to go. Kissing to conceal our moans I started to buck harder and then faster. It wasn't long till we both hit our climax but she wouldn't have it like that right before we hit our climax she swung her leg over me putting us in 69. Once again she was deep throating me as I licked her tight pussy. We came at the same time. "It is gonna be along night for you." she told me as I laid my head down trying to catch my breath.


End file.
